Step to Recovery
by PhoenixFire998
Summary: Tragedy has struck and Draco is lost. Everything he cared about has left him, and it wasn't by choice. After becoming a wreck, he needs help. After years of being stuck in a bad relationship, Hermione has managed to break free. Her first step of her new life is to help another, and who other than Draco Malfoy to be the one. POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH. LANGUAGE. MATURE THEMES
1. CH00: Prologue: A LIFE IS LOST

**PROLOGUE: CHAPTER 00**:  
A LIFE IS LOST

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in any way or form own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. All characters (with the exception of my own additions) belong to the creator of the series, J.K Rowling. I do not get paid to write these stories, so there is no financial profit for me. With all due respect, enjoy the story.

**A/N:** Updates will hopefully be posted every week. I will try to stick with this story because I have tendencies to abandon most things I write. Simply because I lack motivation and I run out of ideas. For this story, I am just making it up as I go. If this works out, this will be my first proper fanfiction. For information on updates and links to other stories, follow me on Tumblr: Phoenixfire998. Enjoy the story.

He paced the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital; his arms swinging to and fro by his side. He was anxiously awaiting the news that might change everything in his life. He wiped his forehead as small beads of sweat started to trickle down. Feeling lightheaded, he sat down on the plump sofa couch. His feet were tapping the ground and he raked his fingers through his damp hair. Why did they have to take so long? The anticipation was killing him.

"Mr Malfoy?" A man in a white coat approached Draco. He held an old wooden clipboard. His grip on the board turned the tips of his knuckles white. "Mr Malfoy, this way if you will," he gestured for Draco to move from his seat and to follow him. His voice was grave and low. His eyes looked bruised and tired from a long day of hard work. Stepping to the side a little, he let Draco pass.

"What's happening Dr Carter?" Draco asked, his voice was shaking, and his eyes were glossing over. He rarely showed strong emotion to others he didn't really know, but he felt so vulnerable. The moment Dr Carter spoke, he knew something had to be wrong. He held back the tears that almost escaped and swallowed. His throat was sore and dry; his palms were warm and sweaty.

He entered a small vacant room Carter led him into. The aging brass numbers on the door read, ROOM 250. He looked around the room as the man he had been wanting to talk to closed the door. He could tell by the state of the room that no one had been in there for a long time. The art that hung on the wall was slightly crooked and was gathering dust in the corners. The artwork was of a young boy with a red balloon in his hand. The boy's expression showed that he was happy, but the build-up of dust gave an illusion of a frown. Draco's line of sight followed down to the hospital bed in front of him. The sheets had been pulled over the pillow and tucked tightly into the bed frame. The mattress looked tough and uncomfortable and the sheets that were once a sky blue colour had become a dull, depressing blue.

"Mr Malfoy," Dr Carter sighed. His hands fell to his side; the clipboard being in one. "Mr Malfoy, I regret to inform you-"

"No... Don't say it. Please. I beg you..." Draco pleaded. His voice became more wobbly and unstable. His knee was shaking and his lip started to quiver.

"Mr Malfoy, I am sincerely sorry but I must inform you."

"Please," his voice was low like a whisper.

"With my deepest apologies," Ignoring him, he continued on, "after a three hour procedure, both Astoria Malfoy and newly born son, Scorpius have-"

"NO!" Draco yelled.

"-unfortunately-"

"PLEASE! NO!" Draco begged. He moved forward and grabbed the collars of Carter's white coat. His grip was tight and he was shaking uncontrollably. Carter lifted his arms and braced Draco's tight hold on him. Violent tears starting forming as Draco stared into Carter's eyes.

Carter loosened up as he sighed. Draco was like a rock; he didn't move or loosen his grip.

"They-" Carter cleared his throat. His voice was low and echoed with deep sorrow, "- Your wife and newly born son, Scorpius, have passed away due to complications during childbirth. I am so sorry Mr Malfoy. Truly, I am. The procedure started off well but then complications arose and things started getting out of hand very quickly. Nothing, not even magic could help..."

That was it. The sentence that Draco had been waiting for. The sentence he hoped he would never have to hear. Dr Carter kept talking, but Draco paid no attention to him. His voice faded in Draco's mind and his head began to spin. The devastating words echoed continuously in his mind. Like a song on repeat, the same words over and over again. _ Your wife and newly born son, Scorpius... passed away... complications... I am so sorry... sorry... sorry..._

A single tear rolled down the side of Draco's face. _Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy_ the voice in his head kept repeating.

"Mr Malfoy?" said Dr Carter with concern.

Draco snapped out of his daze and looked at him. The tear had gone and Draco's face was pale and cold.

"No..." Draco shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken, please! You must be mistaken!"

"I'm so sorry; I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now-"

"NO!" Draco Shouted. "I waited for hours! Hours I tell you! I sat there for three hours not knowing a single thing. No one kept me updated on the well-being of my wife and the progress of my son. How dare you! No one let me see her before or during the time she was in that damn room. And I all wanted to do was be there with her. I wanted to be there for her. She d-" He paused.

_Died_. That's what he was going to say. That his love, Astoria, died. Saying such things was unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it.

He dropped his voice, "-she died without me... and my son..."

The realisation that he had lost not only his beautiful wife, but his new born son as well, struck him. His chest tightened and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe.

"My poor Scorpius..."

"Please, take a seat Mr Malfoy," Carter grabbed Draco by the shoulder and gestured him to a chair.

"Scorpius, my son... how could this happen? I thought everything was going to be okay?"

"When your son was delivered, he wasn't breathing. From that moment, we acted immediately. I want you to know Mr Malfoy that we tried absolutely everything in our power to help. But like I said before, nothing helped. Simple and complex spells didn't work on reviving the child. Your son, Scorpius, was a stillborn." Carter looked at Draco; his eyes were sincere and tired.

"I don't understand..." Draco's voice was low again. His voice was a hoarse whisper. He sounded tired and exhausted. "I thought everything was okay? The last time we were here, they said everything was okay and that it looked to be a healthy birth-"

"Many things change Mr Malfoy. Your last visit was nearly a month ago, a lot can happen in that time frame."

Draco stared into space, running everything he was informed about through his mind. The shaking stopped. The sweating stopped. Draco had stopped. His body was frozen still; he couldn't move. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Silence filled the room, nothing else was said between the two.

A small knock on the door broke the silence, and a crack appeared. A small lady stuck her head through. She was up in her years, but she still had some features that made her look young for her age. Her face was soothing and calm looking. Her hair was greying but still had traces of light brown.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr Carter," her voice was soft and light. She seemed like the type of person who would give you treats and was there for you when you needed someone to talk to. "Mrs Jennings needs you in room 205. She's had a mix up with her medications and potions, and now, she won't come down from the ceiling!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I must go." Carter got up from his place. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay Mr Malfoy?"

"No," Draco replied honestly.

Dr Carter gave him a very sad smile. Never in his entire career had he seen anyone so deflated and ruined. He carried on his way to the door. He grabbed the handled and twisted. He paused for a moment and looked back at Draco.

"I'm sorry."

With that, he swung the door open and walked out; leaving Draco in the dusty, decaying room.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. Don't hesitate to review and follow! I love feedback, so help me improve my writing by reviewing or PM.

Follow my on Tumblr: Phoenixfire998


	2. CH01: PART 1: THE STORY BEGINS: Draco M

**CHAPTER 01:**

THE STORY BEGINS: Part ONE  
Draco L. Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in any way or form own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. All characters (with the exception of my own additions) belong to the creator of the series, J.K Rowling. I do not get paid to write these stories, so there is no financial profit for me. Will all due respect, enjoy the story.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows! It means so much to me. The upcoming chapter has a character that I have made up. So far, i have decided to make him somewhat important, if not, he helps out a lot.. maybe. i don't know yet. (Remember, i'm making this up as i go along). Anyway, enjoy!

14 MONTHS LATER…

Draco placed his millionth shot glass down on the table. He wiped his mouth and slammed his hand on the hard surface.

"Another!" commanded Draco.

"Mate, do you really think that is a smart idea?" said Angus the new barman of The Leaky Cauldron. For the last year, Angus took over most of the work while Tom went into retirement. Tom left his establishment in his hands and decided to go on a holiday. Angus was a trusted staff member because while he was growing up, his father spent a lot of time in Tom's bar. When Angus was nearly of age, his father was killed in the war. He spent his last two years of his adolescence with Tom until he was old enough to venture out. Now that Tom was too old to run the pub, Angus stepped in and gave him a hand. After everything Tom had done for him, he felt it was necessary to help him in return.

"I think you've had enough, mate," Angus took away Draco's empty shot glass and placed it in the glass rack.

"No, I think you've had enough!" Draco's speech was slurred and unclear. His head was slightly rocking and his eyes were half closed.

Angus sighed, "It's getting late, and you should be going. We are closing up soon."

"Just one more drink..." Draco went to grab the bottle of vodka that was just in front of him, but as he was reaching out, it started to levitate and move towards the bar cabinet. The cabinet door opened up and the bottle slid into its allocated spot.

"Wait, no. Come back!" Draco mumbled to the bottle as it left him. "Come on, this isn't fair Agnes!" Draco slurred.

"It's Angus, and no more for you. C'mon mate, that's enough," Angus said as he put his wand away. He got an old rag out and started wiping the bench in front of him.

Draco pouted and hung his head. He mumbled something that Angus couldn't hear, but he assumed it had something to do with not being able to have one more drink. Angus heard a small bump and looked up quickly. Draco's head had hit the table, and the small bump was followed by Draco's small snores. With a sigh, Angus moved around the bar and approached the sleeping person.

"C'mon mate, up ya get," Angus grabbed Draco's arms and hoisted him up to a standing position. With the sudden disturbance Draco awoke, but calmed down nearly instantly. Getting drunk, falling asleep, Angus' assistance to a room upstairs was basically routine now. It was second nature to both of them. Since one disastrous night in a hospital, Draco drank away his sorrows and regrets nearly every night. With every drink, he believed it might banish the demons that run inside his mind. With every drink; he believed that it would wash away the memories that caused so much pain in his heart.

Step by step, Angus helped Draco up the old flight of stairs. Angus could feel the toned biceps under Draco's long-sleeved shirt; he loved his job sometimes. He loved seeing Draco but he disliked the fact he was never sober. Angus' mind wondered off and he started thinking about how much better Draco's life would be without Alcohol. Seeing him like the way he was really upset him and he only wanted what is best for him; and this wasn't it.

"You know what's not fair?" Draco asked.

Angus snapped out of his daydream and realised Draco was speaking to him.

"What was that?" Angus asked.

"I said," Draco sighed sadly, "you know what's not fair?"

Angus sighed. He knew the answer to Draco's question because every time he had to help Draco to a room, he would ask the same thing.

"What's not fair?" he pretended to care and show interest with his question, but over the last few months, he was giving up.

"Life." Draco stated simply.

"And why is life unfair?" once again, this little conversation was practically routine. Nearly every night, the same thing would happen.

"Life," Draco slurred, "Life is unfair. Life is made out to be something great and filled with great things. I mean, yes that's true but everything good in your life can be taken away... People take life for granted and never appreciate the small things. You don't know what your missing until it's already gone."

Angus just nodded. He felt so sorry for Draco; he wasn't sure why but he felt sad for him. He didn't know what happened exactly, but it must have been terrible. Despite spending nearly every night at the pub, Draco never opened up like other people with sorrows to spill. Most of the time he would just sit there quietly with a blank expression etched on his pale, decaying face.

With a lot of effort, they finally got to the top of the stairs. Slightly out of breath, Angus dropped Draco against the wall closest to the rooms entrance causing him to hit his head slightly.

"Ow," Draco was rubbing the back of his head, "what was that for?"

"Well firstly, I am getting sick of your shit mate. I'm sick of carrying you up here basically every bloody night," Angus said whilst he was getting the right key out of his pocket.

"Well don't then. I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me mate," Angus laughed. "You come in here nearly every night and drink yourself into oblivion. Mate, I don't know how you manage to keep it up, and Christ, I don't know why you even do it, but bloody hell, there is no way you can keep going on the way you do without help."

Draco sat there quietly; he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to disagree, because Angus was absolutely right. Angus approached the door and unlocked it with the key. The door creaked as it slowly swung open. He put the key back into his pocket and went over to Draco to help him up.

Draco pushed his arm away when he tried to help him, "No, I can get up," Draco blankly stated.

Draco pushed himself up; using the wall as a guide so he didn't topple over. His head was spinning and his stomach was heavy with alcohol. He stood there for a second; breathing in and out slowly. Angus stood and watched him. If at any time Draco was to fall, he would be there to catch him. Even though he said he didn't need help, Angus still wanted to be there for him.

Feeling confident, Draco took a step forward. His weight shifted onto the outstretched leg; his knee gave way nearly instantly. His head was spinning and he had a massive headache. His vision was doubled and felt sick to the stomach. Angus' reflexes was quick like a cat. He jumped forward immediately and caught Draco.

"Thanks," Draco muttered.

"See I told you," Angus lifted him back up to a standing position.

He swung one arm over his head and made Draco lean on him. They hobbled slowly into the room together. Getting to the bed, Angus lowered Draco onto it. Draco's grip was a tad too tight and when he was being lowered, he forgot to let go. Outweighing his strength, Angus couldn't hold on much longer and suddenly he fell on top of Draco.

"Ugh," Draco sounded. The heavy weight on his stomach made him want to throw up.

Angus blushed. He quickly tried to get off of Draco but his leg got caught half way; making him tumble back onto him. This time, not only did he land on him again, but their lips ever so slightly brushed against each other. Angus jumped up immediately after realising what had just happened.

"Whatthe fuck wasthat?" Draco slurred angrily.

Angus' heart was racing. What had just happened?

"Oh my gosh! I- I am so sorry mate. I didn't mean to, that wasn't my fault! I- I- my- my leg got caught, I fell, shit mate, I am so fuckin' sorry." Angus' cheeks were as red as the Gryffindor banners at Hogwarts. This was the most awkward encounter since he was in school.

Angus was going to keep apologising until all of a sudden he heard Draco laugh.

It started as a small chuckle, but then it progressed into a laughing fit. Draco held his stomach as he laughed; it didn't help the fact he felt like he was going to throw up. Angus stood there, completely embarrassed. He didn't know what to do or say. He wondered why it was so funny, because he didn't find it funny one bit. He was humiliated. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Oh my gosh!" Draco gasped as he laughed. "oh, that was so awkward!"

The situation wasn't getting any better and Angus wanted Draco to stop.

"C'mon mate, lighten up! It was funny!"

"And incredibly embarrassing. I'm sorry"

"Don't be," Draco was starting to calm down now. "You and I are going to look back on this and find it so funny. This is what I mean; you have to enjoy the little things."

Angus chuckled, "Since when did you get all philosophical? I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah, well you don't know me..." Draco sighed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and rolled over to face the wall. "The only person who did isn't here any more..."

"I'm sorry for what ever happened to you... I'm here for you if you need," Angus said quietly.

The room was silent; Draco must have fallen asleep. Angus decided it would be best to leave Draco at that moment. He would see him again in the morning if he was lucky. He got out his wand and transfigured the small bin into a bucket; just in case Draco needed to deposit his stomachs contents. He walked over to the window and closed the thick, dark curtains. He looked over at Draco; the light illuminating from the hall outside showed the outline of his body.

_I hope he'll be okay_ Angus thought to himself. He walked out of the room quickly and quietly; not wanting to disturb the silence. He closed the door behind him without looking back.

Draco sighed. "Don't be sorry..." He whispered to himself, "it's not like it was your fault..."

A tear rolled down the side of his face and he wiped it away, "... It was mine..."

**A/N:** Don't forget to review or PM!  
Special thanks to **Seductive Llama** for agreeing to help me out! IOU :D


End file.
